wiki_socialfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Drawde83
/Archive 1 With your folks Wiki Support Group Great idea, i fully support the wiki support group :-) If you want any help with it, feel free to ask :ok under the new contributions section I wanted to include, the date the collaborations started, and one sentence to say what the two wikis do, If you could do that it would be great. :--Drawde83 19:02, 13 January 2008 (UTC) CAN template Old Main Page New Logo I'll change it to just a gradient background if you'd Like. I just wanted to replace the old horrid one because the white edges looked terrible. WillSWC 06:17, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :yep thats a good idea. We'll be having a bit of a discussion about the style and layout of things so it'd be great to have you involved in that--Drawde83 08:36, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Contribution to the Code Wiki Thanks for your contributions and participation in the Programmer's Wiki for so long. It's slowly gaining momentum over time, thanks largely in part to you. Bitfreedom 23:50, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :well I'm doing some more Comp sci Papers at uni so I should b able to come up with a few more articles :-) BTW feel free to contribute to our Computing page. Avatar Woops, sorry! looks like I may have just removed your avatar by mistake. I was trying to remove the multiple avatars that I seem to have created on our respective profiles. (I had pressed accept to invite and when nothing appeared to happen. I pressed again twice.) Hopefully its relatively easy for you to reinstate? Philralph 17:16, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I think that I've fixed everything, but it's taking a while to filter through. You only appear once now :-) hmm might have to bring up that you can friend someone multiple times and other ppl can edit your avatar. --Drawde83 20:11, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Re: hey Revert to old style? Last time I looked there is now a consensus in favour of the old style. Wonder if you'd be willing to help us get back to it? Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 07:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :hey, I'll get back to you with a reply, it's late here --Drawde83 11:42, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I've been away from the computer or a bit otherwise I would have replied sooner. If we can form a bit of a group thats interested in working on this wiki or maybea niche that we can fill then I would be willing to help out. At the moment there's a lot of work going on at the metal gear wiki so If it's just going to be me toiling away for very little result, then I'm not really interested. Maybe it would be best if another group took over and started it all afresh. --Drawde83 06:06, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :I'd be happy to contribute now and then if it were black on white text, but don't feel confident enough to attempt to get back to this myself. I'll ask someone on the community team if they can help or have any suggestions, Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 08:32, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi, I've replied on the forum -- sannse (talk) 10:37, 8 July 2008 (UTC) RSS That recent changes rss feed you are adding to pages is really interesting, could you direct me to some documentation on how to use it? Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 11:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :sure it's here, I had wondered about making it into a template but it's pretty simple as it is --Drawde83 21:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, thats pretty smart and I can think of a few uses. Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 22:07, 28 August 2008 (UTC) New forums Great that your back! I have been doing much on here recently, been a bit busy. Good job setting up the new forums, I will have to get around to creating my own introduction soon. Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 18:09, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Officially the stupidest thing I've ever done Umm, during one of my trigger happy block phases, I appear to have accidentally blocked myself over at the Metal Gear Wiki. Pretty embarrassing, huh? Any chance you could pop over and unblock me? --Fantomas 00:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Thats so odd, you'd think they'd stop you from blocking yourself --Drawde83 00:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Unblock Triad Look Drawde83 I though I was helping Metal Gear Wiki but if you want to decide what is fit for you fine but I wolud like it if you unblock me and i will leave your stupid categories. :The changes you made affected a lot of pages. You really should have asked the community if it was necessary but instead you ignored us when we asked you to stop. I'll go ask the rest of the wiki if blocking you was unreasonable. Next time you leave a message for me, watch your tone. You're the one asking me for a favour. --Drawde83 23:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC)